


Morning Heat

by MuscleMemory



Series: You Call And I Respond, The Sparrow And The Song [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: Magnus, Alec, cats, sunshine, love.





	Morning Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyxHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my wonderful friend and Parabeta <3

The moment his back hits the fabric of the double lounge chair, his body relaxes into it, and with every breath he can feel  his muscles loosening up. The sun is heating up his skin, only clad in black boxer briefs, his legs and toes stretching blissfully, a smile crossing his lips as he closes his eyes, his head tilting sideways, his palms spread on his stomach.

It takes merely a few seconds, he hears the small pads on the stones, the air swishing fleetingly, soft pads next to him on the table.

His nose wrinkles as he feels the soft, wet touch, a cold nose pressing against his before a rough, damp tongue licks the last traces of sleep off him.

He peeks an eye open to confirm his suspicion - a black and white face with green eyes greets him, and his smile broadens.

“Good morning,” he mutters, earning a soft mewl from the cat that’s been the first to greet him on several occasions. He secretly named her Jade, because of her eyes, but he doesn’t know her real name, and Magnus doesn’t seem to, either.

He spots three more feline friends on the walls of the terrace from his field of vision, knowing there’ll be a dozen more soon when Magnus gets here to fill the cat bowls.

He lifts his hand to stroke the cat’s head and neck, rewarded with a stream of purrs and she jumps from the table onto his chest, pushing her little head against his chin and cheek and he cradles her body with his arms, a pleased and fond look on his face.

Magnus closes the door, seeing out his client he made an emergency potion for, not attempting to open business again today. The midnight blue silk robe he’s wearing slides against his skin with every step, a little too warm for the surprising heat of the morning. He reaches for the ends, dropping the garment just before he steps through the double doors, his naked feet welcoming the warmth of the sun reflected on the stone floor.

His eyes roam over their loyal visitors, meowing in anticipation, before focusing on the man in the lounge chair. It never fails him. The stutter in his chest every time he lays eyes on Alexander, wanting to just look at him for an eternity.

But his feet are already in movement, his hand waving in the familiar gesture, cats waiting impatiently next to the bowls, their heads ducking, tongues eagerly lapping up the delicious taste.

Alec frowns and opens his eyes as he feels his special cat friend struggle to get away suddenly, his hold on her loosening to free her. Ah, food, always the one thing they betray him for.

The sun hits his eyes, making him blink a few times, a sudden dark silhouette in his view.

Versant tingles appear in his belly, his heart thudding that little bit stronger, his mouth pulled into a loving smile. His eyes follow Magnus’ movements, well-defined muscles and beautiful skin so close before his face, gone as he lies next to him, his body rolled to his side against Alec, his hand and arm running across his ribs while his lips touch Alec’s shoulder gingerly before he rests his head there.

He exhales and smiles, his arms shifting around Magnus, his nose pushing into his hair, smelling his favorite shampoo, and the rest of the world falls away.

“Did you have to get to the Institute today?”

Alec’s mind feels cloudy, cocooned in wonderful heat and comfort, and it takes him a moment to register Magnus’ softly spoken words.

“Mmm, no, Iz and Jace promised to only call me in an emergency,” he murmurs, his fingers dipping into Magnus’ hip, his body shifting closer unconsciously.

Magnus tips his head up, Alec’s chin sliding over his head and forehead before he notices and pulls back slightly, sleepy hazel eyes locking with his, unglamoured and glistening.

“Your family’s the best.” Magnus smirks softly, brushing his lips against Alec’s jaw, resting them there, nibbling gently.

Alec closes his eyes, but opens them again, cupping Magnus’ cheek, locking eyes with him. “Our family,” he whispers, watching as Magnus’ eyes flare up, smiling beautifully.

“Yes, ours.” Alec nods and tenderly bumps their noses together, his hand stroking Magnus’ arm, basking in the lovely sensations, his heart full.

He feels Magnus’ smile against his skin, mirrors it and dips his head to make their lips connect, his hand cupping Magnus’ neck, his skin warmed up by the sun, and he can’t get enough of this, of any heat Magnus provides.

Magnus’ fingers are trailing up and down from his navel to his chest, tracing the runes he knows by heart, sometimes tugging on his body hair, increasing his inner shivers, his own fingers softly scratching the back of Magnus’ head, sliding through his hair, revelling in how Magnus’ body arches against his, their kiss deepening.

Magnus lets his fingers dance back over hard muscles to Alec’s navel, not changing direction this time, instead following his happy trail, adoring the bump of his belly, all muscles and soft, hairy skin. He feels how Alec’s body contracts under his touch, his fingers sliding along the skin and hem of his underwear, determined to lure more sweet, sexy sounds from him.

He moves his lips along Alec’s jaw, Alec’s breath hot in his ear, to kiss along his neck rune, never failing to thrill his love, his hands digging into Magnus’ waist as he runs his tongue along the pattern, his name on Alec’s lips spurring him on.

One swift move and Magnus is straddling him, hands gripping onto Alec’s sides, his eyes flashing with adoration and desire as he smirks down at him.

Alec’s surprised, and even more pleased, shifting his arms up around Magnus’ neck to pull him down, needing more kisses, more of his taste and touch. He slides his hands over Magnus’ shoulders, down his collarbones and chest, his ribs and abs, savoring everything he feels, finally slipping his arms around his back, pulling him down as he arches his own body upwards, grinding against him, their moans mingling, swallowed within their growing passion.

Magnus suddenly feels something against his face, knowing it couldn’t be Alec’s hands as he can feel those firmly on his lower back and ass, and he draws away regretfully to look sideways.

The black and white cat is back, sitting on the table, waving her paw, wanting back their attention.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, glances down at his lover who’s grinning amusedly, eyes bright, lips blushed and swollen, and he looks back at the cat, freeing one hand from Alec’s hair, waving it.

“Go get seconds, dear, for now he’s mine,” he tells the cat, the empty bowls filled once more, and he doesn’t lose another second, crushing his mouth back against Alec’s smiling one.

 

 


End file.
